Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services for tracking device users as they travel along roadways and/or navigate to different destinations, including global positioning system (GPS) based services. For example, a routing service may collect and process GPS probe data (e.g., probe points) generated by a device during driving of a vehicle to determine the vehicle's location and generate corresponding mapping or routing data. Unfortunately, service providers are limited in their ability to distinguish between GPS probe data corresponding to a pedestrian mode of travel versus vehicular travel. Resultantly, services relying on analysis of this GPS probe data for navigation processing cannot accurately determine pedestrian mobility and travel flows for a given road segment.